


Ulterior Motives

by Experimental (Lue4028)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Prostitute Sherlock, Sugar Daddy John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lue4028/pseuds/Experimental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know the man, but he knows what he wants. He’s not usually afraid but something about the man sets him off balance, intimidates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

Sherlock looks at him, approaching slowly, with a brazenly dark, haughty glare. He clenches his teeth and swallows, the edges of his jaw flexing with tension. As the man steps forward, Sherlock backs up against the wall. He doesn’t know the man, but he knows what he wants. He’s not usually afraid but somehow this man affects him, puts him off balance, intimidates him. His appearance errs on the side of too beautiful and well off to resemble that of the typical customer. The man feels dangerous; he’s too calm, civilized, and he stands too straight. He knows too much, gives off the impression of having been trained to take people apart. The man’s face becomes close and Sherlock, with his elbows digging into the wall, resists the urge to bite him.

Sherlock watches as the man’s hand ventures to his shirt. He touches his fingers to Sherlock’s midsection, slides his hand against the concave bend above his hipbone, griping his side lightly. Sherlock remains calm and wary of him, his chest expanding and contracting with even breath, revealing the bone structure of his clavicle just beneath his collar. The man raises his hand to Sherlock’s face, and Sherlock’s pupils dilate with a surge of panic. The fingers touch his cheek, thumb smoothing over his cheekbone. Sherlock’s stomach does a double-flip in a confusion of emotion, simultaneous fear and want. He doesn’t know what to think.

The gesture communicates that the man doesn’t want his needs met nor does he expect to force his way with him. He doesn’t intend him any harm, almost like a friend. It’s the most bizarre thing Sherlock has ever encountered in his profession, and though the phenomena begs suspicion, Sherlock finds himself urgently clutching the man’s shirt, leaning back against him with an equal throb of affection. The man moves his hand softly down Sherlock’s neck, and hesitantly leans forward, brushing his lips next to Sherlock’s mouth with the warm formality of a greeting. Sherlock, with all his anxieties overturned, looks at him with heavy eyelids. He inches forward and reciprocates hesitantly, venturing a kiss. Treading into unfamiliar terrain, the sensation is unexpected, revolutionarily strange, if not pointless, if it weren’t for the alarming amount of sentiment attached to the gesture.

The man turns to look when he hears people approaching, amoungst them Sherlock’s deployer, and leaves. Stunned, Sherlock realizes in retrospect that the man left because he wasn’t supposed to be there, because he didn’t pay. It wasn’t a business transaction, which means Sherlock hasn’t the faintest what it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thought experiment that helped me understand their relationship a bit more so I typed it up. I thought of it while we were talking about breeding model organisms in lecture today :D Tmi?


End file.
